


A Mother's Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post No Such Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since the events of No Such Luck, Lincoln has been having nightmares. One night Rita decides to stay with him, and something happens.Only one swear word. If you count 'damn" a swear word.





	A Mother's Love

Rita heard the door to her bedroom open. She already knew who it was. It was her 11-year-old son Lincoln. Ever since the events of him being bad luck happened, he had been having nightmares. Rita herself had apologized for her actions, and even broke down crying while doing it. Lincoln had forgave her, and she was glad. However a few days since then he started having nightmares.

Lincoln touched her shoulders, and she sat up. "I'm already awake sweetie. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked in a whisper. Lincoln took a few seconds to respond, but he finally said "Ye-Yes." In a voice that told Rita he had been crying.

Rita gently took his hand, and walked him out of her room. When she was certain that she wouldn't wake her husband, she spoke silently: "Was it about the bad luck thing?" Lincoln only nodded. It broke her heart to know all of this was happening because of what they did. They thought he was bad luck, they sold his stuff, they made him wear a bear costume. Lincoln was shaking, and Rita figured he was cold.

"Come on, let's go up to your room." As they walked up to Lincoln's room, Rita thought of what she can do to comfort her son. She had been comforting him ever since the nightmares started. They reached his room, and Rita turned on the lights and shut the door. "Sweetie, can you tell me about your nightmare? Rita asked as Lincoln got in his bed. Lincoln nodded, and said " It's just like the other ones. I'm bad luck, and nobody wants to be with me. You all left me. You left me."

Lincoln had tears in his eyes. Rita at first didn't know what to say, but then she realised she would have to prove to him, that she would never leave him. She turned off the lights, and said "Scoot." Lincoln looked up at her with confusion in his eyes, but did what he was told. She got into bed with him, and layed down. Lincoln also layed down, and within 15 minutes he was asleep.

Rita waited for the nightmare to hit, and it did. Lincoln stated jerking, and Rita grabbed him, and held him. She had her arms around him, and was laying on her left side with Lincoln close to her. She held her arms around him, and whispered comforting words to him. The jerking was stopping, and Rita stroked his hair. The jerking stopped, and Lincoln was finally sleeping without any nightmares. Rita still had her hands around him, and they were close to each other.

Rita closed her eyes, and was falling asleep. It least into she felt something warm and wet under one of her legs. Rita was confused to what it was at first, but then she looked under the cover, and saw what it was. Lincoln was wetting the bed. The pee had spread from under him to one of Rita's legs. She knew she had to wake him, and she knew he would be embarrassed. Rita gently touched his shoulders, and stated shaking him. "Lincoln, wake up." She spoke silently. Lincoln woke up, and sleepy replied "Yes mom." Rita sighed and said "Sweetheart..you wet yourself."

"OH my gosh!" Lincoln replied. That woke him up. Rita got out of bed, and turned on the lights. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry mom." Lincoln said with tears streaming down his face. Rita went over to him, and wiped his tears. "It's okay Lincoln. Bed wetting is nobody's fought. It was just an accident." She pulled him into a hug, not caring about the wetness since she was already wet. "Now go get changed, while I change and get some new sheets and blankets."

After changing her clothes Rita got some new blankets and sheets. She went back up to Lincoln's room, and found that he was already in there. She made up his bed with the new sheets and blankets, and sat down. "Lincoln, I know that you may still be mad or upset about what we did, and you have the right to be. We shouldn't have treated you like that. It was so damn stupid of us to do that." She usually tried not to swear in front of the kids, but right now it didn't matter. "You are not bad luck, and I should have never believed that. I'm so sorry for kicking you out of the house." This time Rita had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, when I said I forgave you and saw that you were crying a week ago, it was only out of...pity, which made me lie. This time I know that you really mean it, and I really do forgive you." Lincoln said, and within an instant they hugged. After the hug Lincoln got into bed, and Rita turned the light out, and was fixing to leave when Lincoln spoke. "Mom, can you... stay with me?" Rita giggled, and said "You don't have to be embarrassed for me to sleep with you." Rita replied as she got into bed with him.

 

Lincoln didn't have nightmares since then.


End file.
